Danny's and Ember's son
by a dark hero
Summary: Danielle finds out that vlad made another of clone which turn is must more than a clone it Danny and Ember son, so now Ember take him in and with the help of danny they both raise him. i've name the oc Dan pairing samxdanny character death or is there.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM

* * *

Danielle was looking through Vlad's old lab in his cabin back in Colorado to find any trace of him then she stumble onto a file lable clone 275 and she read the file.

Clone 275 is more just a clone, it's a living being that I from 50% Daniel Fenton human DNA and 50% Ember's ectoplasm but I recently discovered that 275 is unstible and has no hope of living without knowing why it is unstable, so I place him in a pod until I found away to make him stable like Danielle.

Danielle was shock and than found the pod and in the pod she found a what seems like a 12 year old boy then she open the pod and the kid drop from pod still unconscious, then she grab the file on him and took him to her dad.

**Amity Park **

Danielle had made it to Amity Park with 275 over her shoulder and the file in her hand as she went to Fenton works since it close by and went in and went to Danny's old room and place 275 on Danny's old bed and walk out of the room and got her cellphone out and call Danny.

_"Hello?"_ said Danny over the phone.

"Dad you need to come to here there something you need to see at grandma and grandpa's." said Danielle.

_"Ok I'm on my way."_ said Danny over the phone.

Danielle hung up her cellphone and walk back into the room and see the clone is awake.

"Good your awake and do you know what or who you are and who I am." Danielle said.

"A clone created by Vlad to destroy Danny phantom and replace him and your a clone as well also created by Vlad and seeing that you and I are made from the same DNA that makes us siblings" Said 275.

* * *

Danny had just defeated Skulker in their weekly spar as both the ghost zone and human have been at peace since the disasteroid and all Danny enemies have became his allies, his relationship Sam as a couple didn't work out too well and she left Amity for college, Tucker is still mayor and Danny as taken in Danielle as his daughter then he call from his daughter..

* * *

Just then Danny enter the room.

"Dani who this?" asked Danny.

"Dad we got another clone." said Danielle as hand him the file on 275.

"He's more than a clone Danielle, he's my son! and not just that, the fact that was created with Ember's ectoplasm also makes him, her son and that something I think she can't handle." said Danny. "You became great friends with her after the Disasteroid event, so maybe she won't have problem with the fact the she has a son." said Danielle.

Danny agree with her and they went to the lab and went into their ghost form and they were shock seeing what 275 looked like in his ghost form, he had Ember's blue hair with small flames around it, he has glowing ghostly green eyes and his outfit was a black and silver hoodie with the DP logo on it with blue flames circle around it and black and silver jeans with black gym shoes.

Then they went through the ghost portal and head towards Ember's lair.

_With Ember_

Ember was playing her guitar until Danny, Danielle and some kid she never met before came to her.

"Hey Danny, Dani and who the kid?"asked Ember.

Danny hand her the file and she read it.

_'He's my Son! and how the heck did that fruit loop get a simple of my ectoplasm but worst than that he's unstable which mean he going to die sooner or later, even if he is my child. I can't let him die!'_ thought Ember.

"Ok Danny, I get that he's my son but you don't expect me to keep him?" Ember question.

Danielle quickly cover 275 ears knowing her is going to explode at the music ghost.

"EMBER! HE NEEDS TO BE WITH HIS MOTHER AND I'M ASKING YOU YOU TO HELP ME RISE HIM AND I'M NOT ASKING TO HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH ME JUST TAKE HIM IN AND GIVE HIM A HOME AND I'LL COME BY EVERY DAY AND HAVE HIM SPENT THE DAY ME WHILE HE WITH YOU AT NIGHT!" yelled Danny while Dani still covered 275 ears with her hands.

_'Guess I can't change his mind.'_ thought Ember.

"Ok I'll keep him and seeing there no name on this file that we can call him by, how about we name him Dan Phantom for his ghost half, Dan Fenton for his human half and we should take him to Frostbite since this say he's unstable." Ember stated.

"The name, I think is alright even thought it was the name of my dark future self and I don't think we need to take him to Frostbite since he seems to be alright at that moment." said Danny.

"Ok but the moment he starts to dissolving or melt we're taking him to Frostbite understand" hiss Ember at Danny making him nodded his head.

"Well come on Dani, we have to go since we both have things to do tomorrow and Ember if you need anything just come to my lair and well we see you guys at the Christmas truce party." said Danny.

"Yeah." said Ember as Danny and Danielle went to his lair they live in since the Ghost Zone had given Danny his own his lair.

"Are you hungry?" asked Ember.

"Kinda what do you have to eat?" asked Dan.

"Would pizza work for you?" asked Ember.

"Pizza fine with me" said Dan.

They ate some pizza when they were done they started to talk some more.

"I like music, love to write songs and perform for the Ghost Zone, I play guitar which also is my weapon." said Ember.

"While I'm a year old, I only look 12 because that fruit loop speed up my age and I love music and I'm able to sing when I'm not feeling weak and would to perform when I could." said Dan.

_'When feeling weak could that be from being unstable?'_ thought Ember.

"Hey can I hear you sing?" asked Dan.

"Sure." said Ember.

Ember then starts singing her song Ember you will remember as she give small performance as she sings making Dan stare in awe at his mother.

When she was done singing she notice that Dan had smile through out the whole song.

"Great song Ember, I couldn't expect anything more from my mother" said Dan.

"Well you hear me sing now let me hear you sing." said Ember.

"Ok here it goes." said Dan.

Dan starts singing his favorite song call 'No giving up' by Crossfade.

Ember was glad to see that Dan has some talent like her but a little rough and would need to practice more.

When Dan was done with his song, Ember was shock that her son had the same amount of talent just like her.

"Great song but with some more practice you'll be better than me and since in two nights is the christmas truce party we should work on some songs, one that we could sing together to prove that you're my son and one that your going to work on so you can learn to perform on your own." said Ember.

"Ok." said Dan as they start to work on some songs.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own danny phantom

* * *

It been a few day since they brought Dan to Ember and the two music lovers got along great and Dan spent some days with Danny and Danielle at Amity Park and Ember made Danny promise that he brings Dan back by 6 pm and Danny and Ember have gotten along as well.

Right now Ember and Dan (in human form) are at the park in Amity Park just relaxing and working on a song and waiting for Danny And Danielle until Skulker appeared in front of them.

"I told you Skulker we're done." said Ember annoyed.

But he didn't pay any attention to her instead he grabbed Dan by the neck almost choking him.

"Don't you dare touch my son!" yelled Ember as she turn the dial on her electric guitar to a flame symbol and release a flame attack on Skulker from her guitar causing him to let go of Dan.

Dan quickly turn into his ghost form, his black hair turning blue with small flames around it and his eyes becoming ghostly green and his outfit changing to a black and silver hoodie with black jeans and a pair of black and silver gym shoes.

Dan strike Skulker with two ghost flames, then Skulker shot missiles at him and he avoided it them by blasting them with his ghost ray and when Skulker aim an attack towards Ember and Dan notice it and his eyes started glowing red as he got in front of him with his hand to Skulker and blast him with a super ghost ray.

Skulker was trying to get back up but his robotic body was damage and then he see's a very angry off 12 year old ghost child walking towards him.

_'Dang he has Ember's red eyes when anger, that not a good thing for anyone who get him angry'_ thought Skulker fearing for his ghostly life as the ghost child got close enough and ready one final attack that would end Skulker existence.

When he was about to use the ghostly wail, Danny and Dani phantom shown up and stuck Skulker into the Fenton thermos just to save him from Dan and Dan's eyes went to back to their green color then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ember?"

"You know you can called me mom and Danny we need to talk." said Ember.  
"Ok and Dani why don't you and Dan go do something together." said Danny and Danielle nodded her head and Both younger halfa's ran off.

"Danny, we used to be enemies but with Dan in our lives we became more friends than we used to be and you told me everything that happen after the desasteroid." said Ember.

**With Dan and Danielle.**

They sat on a hill where they still see their parents.

"Dani, how old are you and Danny and how have things been before you found out Vlad made another clone?" asked Dan.

"Well I'm 16 and dad is 18 and before we found out about you, dad and Sam had been a couple but had a falling out and end it two months ago and Dad had gotten his own realm in the Ghost Zone that link to his room in his closet and I chose to live with him after I was having problem with the Guys In White when I called out Daddy when I meant Danny but in reality He's really my father, clone or not, he still took me in that was when I was 13 and he still see's Tucker every once in awhile." said Danielle.

**With Ember and Danny**

Danny just finish telling Ember the same thing that Danielle told Dan.

"I notice how you and Dan got really close to one another and I'm glad for that because I think he more like his mom than his dad and the both of you have a great love of music and I know there nothing I can do to raise him but I'm glad to you took him in because I wouldn't know what to do with him." said Danny.

"Danny if our friendship grew more into something else would you accept it?" Ember asked.

"Of course I will but I'm not looking for a relationship just yet and I just get off of one two months ago." said Danny.

"Then lets go on a movie it will be good for us to bond more since we have a son." said Ember.

"Sure this Friday and we'll have Danielle babysit Dan at my realm where it safe for them." said Danny.

"Even though all of your enemies are now your allies and friends." Ember said.

Then they want to their kids.

"Come on Dan we have to leave now" said Ember.

"Ok Ember, bye Danny and Danielle." said Dan as he and Ember flew off going to the nearest portal to the Ghost Zone.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own danny phantom

* * *

It Friday night Danielle and Dan were at Danny realm while he and Ember go out to see a movie and to have some one on one time with the kids so they can build their relationship even though their just friends.

Danielle was doing some some homework and she heard her little brother humming some kind of tune.

"Dan what tune you are humming?" asked Danielle.

"I don't know Danielle, it just something I heard coming from Ember strumming her guitar." said Dan.

"Ok" said Danielle as she went back to her homework and Dan then started to look at some photos that Danny and Danielle had on the wall.

"That goth girl must be Sam." Dan said to himself then he saw the photo of Danny with his daughter, his mom, dad and Jazz, "Who are they?"

"That our grandparents and aunt Jazz, they're ok once you get to know them." Dani said not taking her eyes off her homework but still knowing who her little brother was talking since he never got to meet them.

"Can we go see them?" Dan asked.

"Can't Dad say to stay put and plus I'm doing my homework." Danielle replied.

So Dan decided to leave her do her home as he explore his father and sister home, the first room that Dan came across with was Danielle's her room had a queen size bed, posters on the walls and clothes litter the floor then he found Danny's room it had a queen size and nice bedroom set and was oddly clean as he remember both his mom and sister telling that when Danny lived with his parents his room was always a mess.

He later found the bathroom but then he stumble onto a lock door next to his sister's room so he went into his human form and phase through the door to see what behind the room the door which turns out to be the room of a infant.

"You shouldn't be in here." Danielle spoke making Dan jump in fear.

He finally spoke once he got his heart rate down, "What room was this?"

"Our aunt Jazz was living with us for a while during that time she got pregnant but the baby died because it was choke to death by the cord on the seventh month of the pregnancy." Danielle said, "We kept the room lock up and even though she move out both me and Dad didn't want to take down the room."

So Danielle got Dan out of the room and told him to go back into his ghost form when they hear a doorbell rang telling them that someone there, when Danielle open the door there stood Johnny 13 and Kitty then she let them in.

"Hey where your Dad, he the reason why we came here to see if he can give us a hand." Johnny said.

Kitty then notice Dan standing behind his sister and with great speed she snags Dan from the floor and hugs.

"Ah my sweet little nephew what are you doing at Danny's and not with your mom?" Kitty asked.

"That the reason why my Dad not here, both he and Ember are having some bonding time to improve their friendship for Dan's sake." Dani stated.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"What as Ember told you so far?" Dani question.

Johnny give Kitty a look while he take Dan from her as a way of telling her to tell Danielle as he take Dan for a ride on his motorcycle.

"She told us that he is her son and that Vlad made him from her ectoplasm without her knowing somehow." Kitty stated.

"That part of it, the rest is that I have found him in the lab where Vlad made me and he was made with Danny's DNA and Ember's ectoplasm but he more unstable than when I was and we don't know when he'll start melting." Danielle stated, "To be honest I expect him to start melting this soon."

"So he Danny's son?" Kitty asked shock but got a nod from Dani.

"But he looks so much like Ember." Kitty said, "He has a lot in common with her more than Danny."

"Yes he does but he looks for like Dad in human form, it just Ember's ectoplasm was stronger than Dad's DNA." Danielle replied.

"But the fact still stands, he going to die still unless all of you do something about it." Kitty said, "By any chance do you know what Dan elemental core is?"

"I know that we will when he show signs of melting and no we don't but I am sure it will be fire." Danielle replied.

Just then both Danny and Ember came through the door.

"Hey Kitty, Danielle where is my son?" Ember asked.

"With Johnny." Danielle answered.

"Why?" Ember question.

"We didn't want him hearing the conversation." Danielle said.

Then they heard a loud crash outside and they quickly rush out the door only to see Johnny's bike destroyed but still able to be repair then they saw Shadow protecting Johnny from the explosion and Johnny seem to be protecting, whom they quickly notice was Dan and that he is injured.

They quickly rush over to them and Johnny made way for Ember to get to her son and she pick him up.

"Johnny what happen?" Kitty asked concern for her boyfriend and nephew.

"I was just giving him a ride around the ghost zone then this guy who was human that I never met before attack us, so I had Shadow defend us while I protect Dan but this guy was good better than the GIW." Johnny explained.

"Danielle and I was look for this guy and get him out of the ghost zone, you guys stays with Dan and make sure he's ok." Danny stated as he look at his son who was in human form.

Both Danny and Danielle went to search the ghost zone for the person that attack Dan and Johnny.

Once back inside Danny realm Ember had place her son on the couch and started over look him.

"That dude was really good for a human and wasn't even from the GIW." Johnny said.

"Let's hope that Danielle and Danny finds him before he causes any trouble in the Ghost Zone." Kitty spoke as Ember finish looking over Dan.

"Wasn't human."

Then all three ghost look towards the young halfa.

"What was that sweetie?" Ember asked her son.

"He wasn't a human not fully, he a halfa and a dangerous at that." Dan said weakly.

"But how? the only halfa's there is are Danny, Danielle, Dan and Plamius." Kitty stated.

"Someone from out of time will come into our timeline and come after three powerful halfa's but he came too early that he was to come when I'm twelve again which I still don't know what that means." Dan stated as no one notice that Danny and Danielle are back.

"Then we should be careful there no telling what can do." Danny spoke.

"Did you two find him?" Johnny asked.

"No, he disappeared probably back to his own time if anything that Dan said might true then he was testing us." Danielle said.

We better be going." Kitty said as she and Johnny head for the door.

"Be careful we don't know if that guy is still out there or not." Ember warned her friend.

"Well do." with that they left.

"Ember, I think it best that you and Dan stay here for the night." Danny says to Ember.

"That would be a good idea and I think Dan isn't able to move right now." Ember says to Danny.

"It feels I went five rounds with Pariah Dark." Dan jokes.

"Well the guest is ready for the both you since we haven't made Dan's room yet." Dani spoke.

Ember then pick up Dan and have Danny showed her to their room.

"You know that Dan isn't going to last much longer." Danielle says to her father.

"I know but I know we an still save him." Danny says back.

Then the two went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Danny phantom

* * *

Danielle was in her room packing a small bag of her things until there was a knock at her door and she yell out come in, Dan enter her room and see's her pack a small bag of her things which made him because they were suppose to be spending time together all week.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked her.

"I know that we're suppose to be having big sister and little brother bonding time all week but I also have to be at my mother's for the next two months it part of the agreement between her and dad, I'm sorry little brother." Danielle explained to Dan.

Dan then look to a photo of her and Sam and he then spoke, "Sam your mother, isn't she."

"Yes she is, I wasn't fully clone out of dad's DNA part of it is also from Sam DNA as well which is way I'm a girl." Dani stated to Dan.

"You said something about a falling out between them?" Dan question her.

"They been best of friends in forever, I mean they would do anything for each other and the reason they broke up was..." Danielle say as she started to trail off.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Dan said to her.

"No I have to, so you can understand dad a bit more and why they're aren't together." Danielle says to him, "The reason they broke up is because when they were in two years into their relationship and during that time dad propose to her but she turn him down saying that she isn't ready for that kind of commitment, also during those two years of their relationship they were taking care of me and raising me. but they're still friends and dad goes see her when he can and Dan, I need to understand that Ember isn't dad's rebound he just trying to be there in your life as much as possible and he really growing feelings for her."

"I do and I think it a good thing for mom that she getting feeling for Danny but do you really have to leave right now?" Dan says to her, "I thought we're to spent Christmas together, you, me, mom and Danny."

"I know and I really hate to missed my little brother for real Christmas." Danielle says to him in a sad tone as she finish packing.

She walkover to him and place a light kiss on his forehead and left for Sam's house.

When Dan walk into the living room of his fathers realm and both Ember and Danny notice the sad expression on Dan's face as they foresaw this when Danielle had to go to her mother's.

"It alright sweetie, she only going to be gone for two months." Ember tried to cheer up her son.

"I'm sorry Dan but It's Sam turn to be with Danielle on Christmas and new years." Danny apologize.

"I feel weak." Dan said to them.

"It going to be alright just take nap, I'm sure you're tired." Ember says to him and lay him next to her as she feel asleep.

_'He weakening far faster than I had thought and at this rate we'll have to be going to Frostbite's sooner than I had wanted.'_ Danny thought.

_'My baby, don't worry I'm not letting anything happen to you.'_ Ember thought.

As the music ghost and older halfa grew more worry for their son hoping that he doesn't start dissolving anything time soon.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Danny phantom

* * *

Danielle told her mother about the recent events such as Dan, Ember and that of Danny might be developing feeling for music ghost and the same for Ember with Danny and how this was Dan first real Christmas with his family.

"Danielle, how about we spent Christmas with the whole family, your dad, me, Ember, you and Dan." Sam spoke, "Family important right."

"Yes it is and Dan was really hurt that I had to leave." Danielle said sadly, "Mom why didn't you say yes when dad propose to you?"

"I wasn't ready for marriage and we only been dating for two years and that a little too early and rushing things but I do love him." Sam says to her.

"Mom, if dad get together what will u do?" Danielle asked.

"We'll have to see the turn of events involving Dan." Sam said, "I'm to call your father."

Sam then leaves to call Danny.

* * *

Danny and Dan were training so Dan can get better control of his power and then Danny phone started to ring and he signal for a break.

"Hello?"

_"Danny, it Sam and I was wondering since tomorrow is Christmas why don't we have the whole family together I mean you, me, Danielle, Ember and Dan."_

"I take it that Dani told you."

_"Yes and I understand what your doing for Ember the of you are friends and found that the both you of have a child and do you remember when we took Danielle to Frostbite's to save her from dying due dissolving because she was unstable."_

"Yes I do, they were able to save her making her into a living person and more than a clone to the point that she literally a test tube baby."

_"Danielle told me how badly unstable your son is and that if you go to Frostbite's and they do same thing like they did Danielle then Dan would be nothing but a infant that will grow like a normal and we both know that there might be no chance of him getting his ghost powers."_

"I know that and does Ember and she really attach to him."

_"Of course she is, most moms do."_

"It good thing you have a Ghost Portal at your house because we're on our way."

With that Danny hung up the phone and got Ember to go over to Sam's for Christmas.

* * *

Dan was in awe of the size of Sam's house.

"Lady your house is huge!" Dan exclaimed.

"It sure is." Sam says to him as she look to Danielle, Danny and Ember having their own conversation.

"Mom, Danielle and Danny never told me that you're goth." Dan stated noting her attire .

"Well I am and I'm also don't eat meat of any kind." Sam said.

"Are grandpa, grandma and aunt Jazz are gonna be here too? I haven't met them yet." Dan asked.

"No they're out of town this year, they're spending Christmas with some relatives." Sam say to him.

Then all of a sudden Dan started to dissolving as Danny saw what happening to him so he quickly pick him up and took him to Frostbite's as everyone else catches up.

* * *

**Far Frozen medical center.**

They were waiting for Frostbite to come out of the E.R to give them the new on Dan condition and when the red light was off, the leader of the Far Frozen came to them.

"We got stable for the moment but I'm we'll have to the same thing we did for Danielle to save your son Ember." Frostbite stated.

"Do it anything to save my son." Ember tells him.

So Frostbite took out two needles as extracted Ember ectoplasm and Danny's blood.

"I must warn you though he well come out this as a infant and must likely won't have any ghost powers." Frostbite warn her as he goes back to Dan.

after a few hours the groups find themselves face to face with Frostbite carrying a bundle up infant and hands him over to his mother.

"Congratulations it a boy." Frostbite joked.

"Ember, I know taking care of a baby can a lot of work and I think it a good idea that you move in with us." Danny says to her.

"I know that Danny but I would like take care of my son in my own way so I would like you to be nothing more than friends and you can help and be part of his life but I don't want that kind of relationship with you, I hope you understand." Ember tell him.

"I understand Ember, you're doing what right for you and your son." Danny says to her.

"I'll see you some other time but right now I need to get baby pop home before this cold kills us both." Ember says to them as she leaves the group.


End file.
